Conventionally, in this type of reinforcing bar binding machine, a feeding means feeds out a wire from a wire reel, and the wire fed out is curled to surround the periphery of reinforcing bars in a curl forming part. Further, the feeding of the wire is stopped when the wire is fed by a predetermined length, and a twisting mechanism twists the wire to tighten the reinforcing bars and thus to perform the binding. At this time, the wire reel continues to rotate by the inertia even when the feeding of the wire is stopped. Therefore, a braking means for braking the rotation of the wire reel is provided to stop the rotation of the wire reel.
At this time, there is an advantage that a dedicated drive source for the braking means may be omitted when the braking means is configured to operate in conjunction with the twist motor for driving the twisting mechanism.
For example, JP-B-3531150 discloses a structure that a rotational power of a twist motor is used, a brake switching mechanism is actuated by a convex shape formed on a rotation shaft, and a posture of a braking means is changed by the switching means to apply braking.
Further, CN203268339U discloses a structure that a holding member for holding a posture of a spring-biased braking means is actuated by using the forward and backward reciprocating movement of a twisting mechanism to apply braking.